Shadows of the Night
by CyberChick135
Summary: (NeoDestiny Vol1) Mina and Harmony wake up in Domino City, CO with no memory of how or why they're there. Ishizu Ishtar reveals to them the next part of their destiny; to help save the world from the coming Shadows. The two scouts enter the Battle City tournament and come across others who too share the same destiny as them. (BEING REWRITTEN!)
1. Across the Sea

**Across The Sea, A New Destiny Awaits.**

* * *

 **Juban City, Tokyo, Japan**

It's been six months since the defeat of Galaxia and the cosmos itself was at peace. The Sailor Guardians have fulfilled their destiny and were now living normal lives. However, two of them will soon learn, a new journey awaits them across the sea.

Mina Aino and Harmony Shields walked together, arm in arm, to Mina's home. Harmony had recently moved in with her friend since her older brother, Darien Shields, was attending Harvard Medical School in America.

"This test on Monday is gonna kill me." Mina whined as the two approached her house.

"It's gonna be fine Mina." Harmony reassured. "We can always ask Amy for some last minute tips before class."

"You're right Harmony." the blonde giggled, unlocking the front door.

The two girls kicked off their shoes as they crossed the threshold and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll grab us a study snack." Harmony offered.

"Great, see ya upstairs in a few." Mina rushed up the staircase as Harmony made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bento box full of riceballs she had made the other day.

She opened the bedroom door and saw Mina sprawled on her bed, her math book on the end and Artemis, her white-furred feline guardian, shaking his head. Astrate, Harmony's golden-furred feline guardian, ran up to her, "Harmony, welcome back." she chimed, rubbing against her owner's legs.

The dark haired teen bent down and scratched the feline's ear, "It's good to see you too girl." Harmony walked over to the bed and held the box under Mina's nose and she shot up, snatching the box from my hand. "Thanks Harm." she said with a mouthful of rice. "You're about as good a cook as Lita."

Harmony rolled my eyes, "Yeah no." she rebuked. "No one is as good as here." She sat down on the small couch across from the bed and pulled out her own math book and binder. "Now, don't we have some studying to get to?" Mina groaned, rolling over on her side.

After an hour or so of studying, the sun was setting and the girls were ready for dinner. Harmony hummed to herself as she made stirfry for their meal. The kitchen was full of the armoa of steaming vegetables and sizzling meat. Mina's parents were out for the weekend so it was just the girls and their talking felines. Mina came downstairs in an orange t-shirt and black shorts, towel drying her hair. "Smells great Harmony." she complimented, tossing the towel in the laundry room.

"It'll be ready in just a couple minutes." Harmony informed. "Can you grab the dinner plates?"

"Mm-hmm." Mina replied, rummaging through the cabinets behind her friend and grabbed two plates.

Harmony shut the stove off and set the skillet off to the side and untied her apron, hanging it up on the pantry door. Mina scooped up her meal portion and made her way to the dinner table and Harmony followed, sitting across from her. They ate and discussed various gossips around school, talked about making plans to get together with the other girls and other various random topics.

Since Harmony made dinner, it was Mina who did the dishes while Harmony took her shower, washing away all the stress of the school week.

Three RomComs later, the two teens were ready to catch some shut eye.

"Night Harmony." Mina said, walking into her bedroom. Artemis was already curled up by the pillows and soundly sleeping

"Goodnight Mina." Harmony replied, making her way to the guest room she was currently occupying. She slid under the thick, light blue bedspread and Astrate curled up next to her, purring away.

* * *

The sound of heavy traffic coming from the nearby road was enough to stir Harmony from her sleep. Sunlight streamed through the window near the bed, causing the black haired girl to wince when she rolled onto her side. "There shouldn't be this much traffic on a Saturday morning." Harmony groaned, rubbing her eyes. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she walked over to the window and drew back the curtains, her jaw dropping. The scenery outside wasn't the same as before. Harmony wasn't looking outside at Juban City. She wasn't even looking at Japan.

"Mina!" she called, "Get in here!"

A few minutes later, the blonde padded in, rubbing her eyes. "What Harmony?" she asked, her lids still half closed.

Harmony pulled her friend to the window and pointed outside to the Mountains that were clearly visible where the Tokyo skyline was the night before. Mina rubbed her eyes and they widened. "That's not the Tokyo skyline."

"I know." Harmony agreed.

The cats came running into the room, dragging the newspaper and dropping it on the bed. "You guys need to read the headline." Artemis informed, tapping his paw on the top of the paper.

Mina took the paper "The Domino Herald?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "As in Domino City, Colorado?"

"Colorado." Harmony repeated, blinking. "How is that even possible?"

The doorbell rang, startling the two teenagers. Slowly they walked downstairs, taking in the different housing changes. Mina peeked through the peephole.

"Mina Aino and Harmony Shields." a soft, feminine voice said from the other side. "I know you're there, please open the door."

The two girls exchanged a look and Harmony reached for the doorknob, opening the door. On the other side was a woman with long, black hair and tan skin, wearing a long white dress and an ornate headpiece. She smiled in greeting. "Protectors of Earth, I am pleased you have arrived safely." she said.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar." she introduced. "I am here to explain to you your destiny."


	2. First Duel of Battle City part1

**New Destiny, New Challenges. The First Duel of Battle City.**

* * *

 **Domino City, Colorado**

"Mina Aino and Harmony Shields." a soft, feminine voice said from the other side. "I know you're there, please open the door."

The two girls exchanged a look and Harmony reached for the doorknob, opening the door. On the other side was a woman with long, black hair and tan skin, wearing a long white dress and an ornate headpiece. She smiled in greeting. "Protectors of Earth, I am pleased you have arrived safely." she said.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar." she introduced. "I am here to explain to you your destiny."

"Our destiny?" Harmony repeated.

"Yes." Ishizu replied. "I can offer more information, if you will let me in."

Their jaws snapped shut and Mina opened the door wider and Ishizu stepped inside. The girls led Ishizu into the living room of the small condo.

"So, Miss Ishtar," Harmony began, sitting on the couch opposite Ishizu. "what's this about our destiny?" Mina sat next to her and nodded in agreement.

"Well, for starters, I know that both of you are the Sailor Guardians Earth and Venus." Ishizu began. "That's in part why you both were sent here. A new evil is coming, and your help is needed to combat it."

Mina and Harmony exchanged a glance. "A dueling tournament is being held that will bring this evil out of hiding." Ishizu continued, reaching up to caress the golden necklace she wore. "My Millennium Necklace grants me glimpses of the future, and one such vision showed me you girls aiding the Pharaoh and his friends in combating this evil and making a great difference."

"Dueling." Mina repeated. "As in Duel Monsters?

"Correct." Ishizu confirmed, setting a black tote bag on the small coffee table between them. "In here are the things you'll need for the tournament. I assume you have decks as well?"

"We do." Harmony answered, pulling the bag closer.

Mina pulled out the things inside, which were two boxes labeled 'KaibaCorp Duel Disk'. According to the box description it was designed for the tournament so duelists could duel anywhere in Domino City. "How do you expect us to duel in this tournament when we don't know anybody and no one knows us?" the blonde asked, meeting Ishizu's eyes.

The older woman just smiled and raised her hands to cup the sides of her necklace. The golden object began to glow, illuminating the entire living room. The scouts shielded their eyes from the intense light.

"Be in Domino City Square by 10 am." Ishizu's voice echoed. "Seek out the Rare Hunters, they work for this evil, they will give you the information you need to play your part in saving the world."

* * *

In order to find out who the great evil that Ishizu warned them about was, Mina and Harmony decided to enter under the tournament under their old Sailor aliases; Sailor V and Sailor Rose respectively. Mina smoothed out her blue mini skirt and tapped the toe of her blue heel on the floor. She overlooked herself in the mirror, feeling a little sense of dejavu, of her life as Sailor V helping out the police in England before she joined the other scouts in Japan. She placed her red mask over her bright blue eyes and smiled at her reflection.

"Ready V?" Harmony asked. She wore a red crop-top with a matching sailor collar and a light pink bow on the chest, a white skirt with one light green stripe and one dark green stripe along the bottom, white gloves that reached to the elbow with red cuffs, red lace up boots that reached mid calf, and to top off the alias look, a pink mask was over her eyes. Her raven hair was decorated with ice pink barrettes; her Sailor Rose alias.

"Yeah Rose, let's hunt these Rare Hunters." Mina giggled, grabbing her duel disk and deck pouch, which was strapped on a golden belt.

"Wait for us." Astrate called as the two scouts headed to the door.

"You girls can't go out on missions without us." Artemis added. "We are your trusted feline guardians."

The two teens rolled their eyes and chuckled, "Alright, let's go." Sailor V motioned, opening the door, stepping into the cool Colorado air.

* * *

 **Downtown Domino, 9:55 am**

The two scouts sat by the fountain, sipping a Caramel Mocha while waiting for the Battle City tournament to start, their felines on their laps.

"So, you wanna tackle these Rare Hunters together or should we split up and cover more ground?" Sailor Rose asked, tapping the toe of her boot on the concrete.

Sailor V took a deep breath and sighed, "I believe splitting up is our best option." she answered. "But, we still have our communicators."

"True." Rose sighed. "So, once we locate a Rare Hunter we'll radio the other one."

"Sounds like a plan." V agreed, taking another sip of her Mocha, skimming the crowd around them. There were duelists of many trades mixed together, in the crowd but not really socializing with one another, her eyes zeroing in on a small group of duelists, who appeared to be somewhat arguing. It was mostly a tall, dark-skinned guy in blue surfer attire arguing with two duelists; one with brown hair in a red stocking cap and one with light blue hair in a bowl cut wearing bug-eyed glasses. The other four in the group just watched, shaking their heads.

One girl was tall with long blonde hair, wearing a purple leather vest over a lilac corset top with a dark leather skirt and matching knee high boots.

The second girl was just as tall, although looked younger, with long, brown hair and ice blue eyes, wearing a black leather jacket over a purple top, with washed jeans and knee high boots, an ice pink ribbon tied a portion of her hair into a ponytail and she wore a duel-monster card necklace.

The third girl was a bit shorter than the other two, and had honey colored hair and brown eyes, wearing a white leather jacket over a dark blue crop top, matching leather skirt and black ankle boots; her hair flowing elegantly over her shoulders and a golden feather charm hanging around her neck.

The fourth was a short boy with spiky tri-colored hair, wearing blue pants and matching jacket over a black muscle shirt; he also had a pyramid puzzle on a chain around his neck. As quickly as they seemed to group together, they parted ways, probably looking for some sort of warm up challenge.

"They seem a little ansy." Rose noted.

"Not worth our time." V commented.

The girl with honey colored hair approached them, smiling. "Hello, I don't believe we've met." she greeted, a small hint of a British accent coating her voice. "My name's Katerina, Katerina Pegasus."

V shook her hand. "I'm Venus." the scout introduced.

"Rose." Sailor Rose added, waving.

Katerina smiled. "Well, pleased to meet you. Hope to have a friendly duel." she walked off towards a row of boutiques.

* * *

Just as the clock hit 10, everyone looked around waiting for some sort of announcement from Seto Kaiba, the host of the tournament. A broadcaster message from Kaiba's company's blimp. Kaiba listed off the rules, including that the loser of a duel has to give up their rarest card to the winner.

"And only the best of the best will make it to the final rounds, which will be held in a secret location." Kaiba continued, a smirk across his face. "In order to find the final location, you'll need these locater cards." he held up a clear card with a map fragment. "One card isn't enough, you'll need six. Once you win a duel, you'll gain another locater card from your opponent and once you stack all six, you'll have a map of Battle City and the Kaiba Corp. global positioning satellite will transmit the location of the finals to you."

Rose and Venus looked down at their locater cards and met eachother's eyes. Once Kaiba's announcement was over, the tournament officially began.

"Guess it's time to part ways, for now." Rose sighed, standing up and tossing her Mocha into the trash. "I'll call ya when I find a hunter."

"And I'll do the same." Venus agreed, tossing her Mocha as well. "Be careful sis."

"You too." Rose replied, the two girls hugging one another. With a smile and wink, Sailor Rose and Astrate walked into the crowd.

"Well Mina, what now?" Artimes asked, looking up at his companion.

"Now, we find ourselves and Rare Hunter to duel." Venus answered, walking off in the opposite direction her friend did, with Artemis by her heels.

* * *

 **Domino Plaza, 10:15 am**

"My hunt for your deck is over." a voice said, and that instantly caught Sailor V's attention. A tall, lanky man with spiked lavender hair wearing a cloak was staring down a teenager with blonde hair in a white and blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she asked casually, walking up to them.

"And who might you be?" the lanky Hunter asked.

"Type in Sailor V on that laptop of yours." she told him. "I think there's a card in my deck you'll be interested in."

The Rare Hunter typed on his laptop and his jaw dropped. "Celestial Fairy Queen." he muttered, grinning. "You, my dear, will be my next victim of the hunt."

Sailor V flashed her Duel Disk. "Bring it on Rare Hunter." she challenged. "Taking out freaks like you is exactly why I'm here."

The blonde male grabbed her arm. "Listen miss, this guy is dangerous." he warned, his voiced laced with a Brooklyn accent.

Sailor V glanced in his direction and winked, "Don't you worry, I'll win back the monster he took from you." she promised. "After all, I'm Sailor V, and helping people is my job." her eyes turned to the Rare Hunter. "So, we gonna duel or not?"

"It will be my pleasure, Sailor V." he laughed.

The scout turned to the other duelist, "What's your name?" she asked. "And what card did he take from you?"

"Oh, I'm Joey." he replied, blushing. "Joey Wheeler, runner-up Duelist Kingdom Champion." he grinned. "This creep stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Okay Joey." Sailor V repeated, turning her attention to the Rare Hunter opposite her. "The stakes are this: I win, you hand over the Red-Eyes Black Dragon you took from Joey, and if you win, my Celestial Fairy Queen is yours."

"Deal." the Hunter agreed.

"Wait, Sailor V, hold on-" Joey began, but the hunter silenced him.

"If you say one word about how I defeated you, Wheeler, I'll tear your Red-Eyes to shreds." the Hunter threatened. He set his deck in his Duel Disk, still wearing that evil grin.

Venus took out her deck and smiled. "It's one on one, you against me." she agreed, placing her deck in her Duel Disk. "Time to show off what my deck can really do." Venus held out her disk, "Activating hollow-imagers." She hit the release button and the two devices set up the dueling field. The disk switched on and the two were ready to duel.

"Ladies first." the Hunter offered.

Venus smiled, "Much obliged." she accepted, drawing her hand.

 **Start of Duel**

 **Sailor V LP: 4000/Rare Hunter (Seeker) LP: 4000**

Sailor V drew from her deck and examined her first hand. "To start things off, I'll set these cards facedown." she began, setting two facedowns and smiling as their holograms appeared on the field. "Next, I'll summon 'Beta Lycanthrope' in attack mode!" the beastly hologram of a medium sized werewolf with gold eyes and a white and red mask took the field with a howl. _**("Beta Lycanthrope" 1700/1600)**_

The Rare Hunter, known as Seeker, drew from his deck, "I activate the magic card, 'Graceful Charity'." he said. "Which allows me to draw three cards from my deck, but I have to discard two from my hand." he followed the motions, but didn't seem torn up about the cards he had to discard. "If you only knew what was in my hand, you would forfeit now girly."

Sailor V narrowed her eyes. "Don't let the cute skirt fool you." she shot. "I know much more about this game, and while I don't know what's in your hand, my facedown will reveal any hidden monsters you'll try to hide." the blonde smirked, activating her 'Light of Intervention' trap card.

"That doesn't matter." Seeker rebuked. "I play 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs' in defense mode." the small stone statue took the field. _**("Stone Statue of the Aztecs" 300/2000)**_

Sailor Venus focused, trying to analyze the Rare Hunter's moves and figure him out. She drew and smiled. "According to Battle City rules, I have to sacrifice a weaker monster to summon a stronger one. So, I'll sacrifice my 'Beta Lycanthrope' so I can summon out my might beast 'Berfomet'!" In place of her werewolf, a larger beast took the field. "And since he was successfully summoned, I can summon out my 'Gazelle' as well." _**("Berfomet" 1400/1800, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" 1500/1200)**_

"But, don't think I'm stopping there." the soldier of love continued, revealing her second facedown, the magic card 'Polymerization'. "With the power of this magic, I can fuse my two monsters to form 'Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast' in attack mode!" With a mighty roar, her fusion monster took the field directly in front of her, and she grinned in excitement. _**("Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" 2100/1800)**_

"But, according to Battle City rules, my Fusion monster can't attack on the turn it was summoned." Sailor V bit her lip. "So, on my next turn Chimera will crush your stone statue, and then, your life points will be wide open for a direct attack." She selected another card from her hand, "I'll end my turn by placing this facedown."

"Listen V, you have to worry about more than just the cards on his field." Joey told her.

"One more word Wheeler, and you can say goodbye to your Red-Eyes forever." Seeker sneered.

V glanced at Joey and gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay." she assured. "I can handle this freak, don't you worry." the scout gave him a wink, earning a blush from Joey.

Seeker drew yet another 'Graceful Charity' from his deck, which somehow he predicted and that sent off warning signals for Sailor V. He then summoned out another monster in defense mode, 'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress'. _**("Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" 800/2200)**_

The blue eyes of Sailor V never left the Rare Hunter as she drew from her deck. "In order for you to win my Celestial Fairy Queen, you'll have to attack me eventually." she reminded. _"All he's been doing is playing defense and drawing cards. What's his gameplan?"_

Off to the side, Joey was clenching his fists in frustration "Listen V, I won't let you loose one of your rare cards over some chump you barely know." he said, marching up to stand beside the sailor scout.

"You're no chump." V rebuked, meeting his brown eyes with her blue ones. "Like I said, I entered this tournament specifically to weed out these Rare Hunters." her eyes narrowed towards Seeker _. "Think Mina, what strategy involves biding time and drawing cards?"_ Sailor V closed her eyes to think it over. A minute later, her eyes flew open and she cracked a smile. "I've figured you out!" She exclaimed "Biding time, playing defense, drawing cards. You're planning to summon out 'Exodia, the Forbidden One'!" V pointed an accusing glove-covered finger in Seeker's direction.

From the look of shock on his face, the scout knew she was right. V cracked a smile, a gentle breeze blowing her blonde hair behind her. "Just because I'm cute and blonde, doesn't mean I'm dumb. I know this game and you have a terrible poker face." she chuckled. "Now that I've figured you out, it's only a matter of time before the Red-Eyes you took from Joey is back in his deck, where it rightfully belongs." Sailor V turned her head and winked at said duelist.

 _"Now, all I have to do is figure out a way to win."_ she thought. _"I have to win, for the safety of the world."_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. The First Duel of Battle City part2

**The First Duel of Battle City part 2**

* * *

 **Domino Plaza 10:30 am**

 **Sailor V LP: 4000/Rare Hunter (Seeker) LP: 4000**

Sailor V took a deep breath a drew from her deck and examined her hand. "I'll place this facedown." she said, setting one card. "And now, Chimera, demolish that Stone Statue of his!" V ordered. Her mighty beast roared and attacked the Rare Hunter's defense monster before returning to her side of the field. "That leaves you with one monster." V noted with a grin.

Seeker laughed. "It doesn't really matter." he replied. "I knew that even the famous Sailor V couldn't beat me in one turn."

Venus cracked a smile just as the Rare Hunter went to draw from his deck. "Not so fast!" she interjected. "You triggered the facedown I set last turn." V clicked the button on her Duel Disk, revealing a trap card known as Time Seal. "Now, due to my trap you can't draw this turn, therefore the final Exodia card stays right where it is."

Joey breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead. _"My trap will only last one turn, so I need to figure out how to stop him with my next move."_ Venus thought, glancing at her deck. _"I can't keep skipping his turn and if he draws the next Exodia card, I'm done."_ V closed her eyes and drew, grinning once she saw the card she picked up.

"I play Lightforce Sword!" V announced, placing the card in the magic zone on her duel disk. "With it, I can destroy one card in your hand, and I'll aim for an Exoida piece." she closed her eyes as the magic card did it's thing, and hit the Right Arm of Exoidia. "And now, moving on, I sacrifice my Chimera to summon out an even badder creature, my 'Ancient Skull Warrior' in attack mode!" _**("Ancient Skull Warrior" 2500/1200)**_

"Now, Skull Warrior attack 'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress'!" V commanded. "Black Lightning!"

 **Sailor V LP: 4000/Rare Hunter LP: 4000**

The Rare Hunter drew from his deck, and Sailor V cracked a grinned at his expense. "You see, Exodia may be unstoppable as a whole, but the parts are easy prey." V noted, chuckling. "It's a whole new game now."

Seeker just busted out laughing. "A whole new game." he repeated. "Indeed it is, once I play this, 'Swords of Revealing Light'!"

Sailor V gasped as swords made entirely of light formed a barrier around her side of the field. "Great now I can't attack for three turns." she grumbled, biting her lip. _"Which means I can't attack his life points before he summons Exoida."_ Sailor V drew from her deck, but since she couldn't do anything she ended her turn.

Seeker did the same, still wearing that grin that sent a chill down everyone's spine. "I'll let you in on a secret, little girl." he chuckled "Exodia cards are so rare that most duelists don't even own a single piece. But, being an experienced card hunter, I have three copies of each piece of Exodia."

Sailor V cracked a smirk. "You're deck is loaded with so many Exodia parts, the odds of drawing the one you need is slim to none." she noted, chuckling. "And, with my Lightforce Sword in play, I have three turns to defeat you and win back the Red-Eyes you took from Joey."

She drew from her deck, closing her eyes and focused on her strategy. "I'll place this card facedown, and summon my 'Alpha Lycanthrope' in attack mode!" A large, pitch black werewolf with glowing red eyes and wearing a white and red mask appeared with a chilling howl, standing tall next to Skull Warrior. _**("Alpha Lycanthrope" 1500/1700)**_

"Now I have two monsters to your none." V noted. "And remember your deck has one tragic flaw; it's loaded with so many Exodia parts that there's no room for other cards, that would be able to stop my monsters." Sailor V kept her eyes locked with his, her stance not wavering. "And, I've destroyed your only two monsters for defense, and these swords won't hold me for long. Face it, once the right cards are played, you will loose this duel and I'll take pride in being the one to personally kick you out of Battle City."

Seeker drew from his deck, keeping his composure. "I bet that's another duplicate Exodia card." Sailor V predicted. "Which probably won't help you, because you won't be able to summon him in time to win. Face it, you've already lost." V's taunting finally got to the Rare Hunter, and he summoned Exodia's head to defend his life points. _**("Head of Exodia" 1000/1000)**_

Sailor V just smiled, "And with that, you triggered my trap, a costly mistake for you." she giggled, revealing the trap card 'Chain Destruction'. "Now, the two remaining Exodia heads in your hand and deck are removed from the game."

With his turn ended, Sailor V drew. "First, I'll shatter the Swords of Revealing Light with my Dust Tornado trap card." the swords shattered, releasing the scout's monsters. "Now, I'll play my 'Monster Rebron' to resurrect Chimera!" _**("Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" 2100/1800)**_

"Alright, give him the boot Sailor V!" Joey cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Venus giggled. "Now Chimera, destroy the Head of Exodia!" she ordered. The twin-headed monster pounced and destroyed the hovering head. "Since your life points are now defenseless, my monsters have direct access to take you out. Ancient Skull Warrior, attack with Black Lightning!"

 **Rare Hunter LP: 4000-1500**

"And don't think I forgot about my furry friend, Alpha Lycanthrope." V reminded. "Attack boy, Blood Claw!"

 **Rare Hunter LP: 1500-0**

The holographic generators returned to the duel disks as the crowd of people erupted into applause over Sailor V's victory. The blonde scout flashed the piece sign and smiled, giving a curtsy. She walked over to the Rare Hunter, searching for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card. "I'll be taking your Locater Card and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon." she told the hunter.

Sailor V skimmed through Seeker's deck, noticing something odd about the card images, feeling something rubbing off on her gloves. "Wait a minute, all these cards are marked." she gasped. "And the Exodia pieces are counterfeit."

"What a no good lying cheat!" Joey interjected. Sailor V ripped up the counterfeit Exodia cards and huffed, walking away with Joey at her side.

"Well, guess this bad boy belongs to you." she said, handing over the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Here, Joey."

He reached to take it, but hesitated. "Nah, you keep it V." he rebuked. "You won it fair and square."

"But, he belongs to you." the scout reminded. "I won it back for you."

"And that was real sweet of ya, but you keep him for now." Joey assured. "You said you entered this tournament to take out Rare Hunters right?" Sailor V nodded. "Then Red-Eyes will be perfect to stand against their suped up decks." Joey went on. "Besides, you can think of this face whenever you play it." he pointed to himself, flashing a smile that made Mina's heart skip a beat.

Joey touched Mina's hand and a jolt traveled through her body, and a memory of her past flooded her mind.

 _(Flashback)_

Princess Venus of the Moon Kingdom, first born daughter of Queen Serenity, was standing on a balcony of an Egyptian palace which looked out over the desert. Someone, who greatly resembled Joey, except his skin was tan and he wore clothes similar to Egyptian court members, like the right hand of a Pharaoh, stood beside her.

"You're very beautiful, Princess." Kasmut said, smiling.

Venus turned and smiled back. "Thank you, and please call me Venus." she replied.

"A name of beauty, befitting of a being a beautiful as you." the High Priest complimented.

The stars of the night sky twinkled as they looked deep into eachother's eyes. Their faces inched closer and their lips met in a kiss.

 _(End Flashback)_

Mina gasped and looked down at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, then met Joey's brown eyes. The vision left questions in her mind, but she felt a connection with the Brooklyn-accented male. "Thank you, Joey." she said in a low voice.

"Of course." he replied. "See ya around, V."

Sailor V nodded as she watched him walk downtown, searching for his first Battle City challenge. "Mina." Artemis said, sitting by his owner's leg.

The solider of Love and Beauty sighed, "Guess being the Scout of Love, means I'm destined to fall every time I see a cute boy. And Joey is defiantly, my type."

The white cat jumped onto her shoulder. "Mission first." Artemis reminded.

"I know." Mina replied, looking into his big, blue eyes. "I wonder how Harmony and Astrate are fairing." she thought aloud as she walked the Domino streets.

* * *

 **Downtown Domino 10:55 am**

"That's one down." Sailor Rose sighed, taking two locater cards from the Rare Hunter she just defeated, along with the rare magic card he anted up.

"Nice one Rose." Astrate complimented. "Where to next?"

"Anywhere where freaks in dark cloaks are hiding." She answered, adjusting her pink mask.


	4. Battle City Gets Underway

**Battle City Gets Underway**

* * *

Downtown Domino City was packed full of duelists, all competing for the chance to be named the best. However, only a select few will make it to the finals because it's their destiny to do so. A funny thing, destiny, this cruel mistress works in mysterious ways; bringing together individuals from different walks of life. The select few in question were scattered all over Battle City, only fated to meet when the time was right.

Near an outlet mall, Katerina Pegasus was enjoying her upcoming second victory in the Battle City tournament. Of course, Katerina wasn't an ordinary duelist; not only was she the adoptive daughter of Maximillion Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters, but she was also the present-day incarnation of an Ancient Egyptian Priestess with deep ties to the Pharaoh. Around her neck was a special item known as the Millennium Charm; a pendent with the Wdjat Eye in the center hanging from a gold chain along with a solid-gold feather. Within this charm resides the spirit of Akela, an Egyptian Priestess who was also the lover of the Pharaoh of that time; who now aids Katerina in her duels.

When Akela took over Katerina's body, a few changes became noticeable. Her hair became a bit longer and her bangs more pointed, and the color lightened a few shades.

* * *

 **Duel**

 **Katerina/Priestess Akela LP: 900/Opponent LP: 1500**

Akela's opponent, a young girl with a Fairy-deck, just ended her turn with a facedown card and has a monster by the name of 'Fairy Archer' on the field in attack mode. _**(Fairy Archer 1400/600)**_

"I admit, you duel well, young one." Akela praised, drawing from her deck. "Unfortunately, your tournament experience ends here."

"What do you mean?" questioned the young girl.

Akela smiled, "First, I activate my facedown Magic card, 'Piercing Snowstorm'." She flipped the card, which depicted an image of a thick blizzard surrounding a section of a duel monsters playing field. A chilling wind blew through the air. "Since I control one Winter monster, my Winter Soldier, I can use this card to destroy one trap or magic card on your side of the field."

The young girl's eyes widened as the chilling wind grew into a winter storm, coating her 'Mirror Force' trap card in a block of ice before it shattered. "No, my trap." she grunted.

"Now with that out of the way, I sacrifice my Winter Solider to summon her majesty, Mab the Winter Queen in attack mode." Akela continued, the field turning into a Winter Wonderland, with an elegant woman with black fairy-like wings and wearing a flowing purple gown and had long, black hair with a blue tint standing in the center of Akela's playing field. _**(Queen Mab 3000/2000)**_

The young girl rubbed her arms, her breath visible in the air. "Whoa." she breathed.

"And now that she's been summoned to the field, I can send one of her subjects, my Winter Wolf, from my hand to the Graveyard, and one of your monster's attack power is reduced to zero." Akela informed. "Which also triggers Mab's second ability, she can automatically attack if you have a monster with 1000 or less attack points."

Realization flashed in the girl's eyes, knowing her time in the tournament were over. Akela's monster created an orb of swirling snow in the palm of her hand, sending the attack towards Fairy Archer. The attack made contact and the little girl's life points dropped to zero, making Akela the winner.

The Millennium Charm glowed, giving Katerina control over her body. The dueling field returned to the outlet strip and as per the tournament rules, the little girl handed over her Locator Card and the rare magic card Fairy's Blessing.

"You were great, sweetie." Katerina praised, kneeling in front of the little girl. "Never give up on your dreams."

"Thank you." the little girl replied, smiling.

* * *

Following our two Sailor Guardians, they each stuck to the shadows and only dueled Rare Hunters, slowly weeding out the servants of the evil they were brought to Domino to help defeat.

Sailor V walked the sidewalks with her feline guardian, Artemis, in her arms. "So you already have three Locator Cards." Artemis noted.

"All I need is three more." Mina finished. "That last Rare Hunter was too easy. There has to be one that's a little challenge."

"I'm sure one will show his face eventually." Artemis assured, sighing.

Mina stopped and fished out the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card and her eyes twinkled. "I wonder how Joey's fairing." she wondered. "Hope he makes it to the finals."

The white cat shook his head, sweatdropping. _"Never fails. She meets a boy and can't keep her mind off him."_

* * *

Sailor Rose leaned against a railing on Domino Bridge, four Locator Cards in her hand. Astrate sat next to her. "You're kicking butt Harmony." she noted, her tail swaying back and forth.

"Just two more." Harmony sighed, slipping the four cards into her deck pouch. "Wonder how Mina's holding up."

"I'm sure we'll see her soon." Astrate assured, jumping onto Harmony's shoulder.

She chuckled and scratched her cat under the chin. "You're right. Let's go find us some real competition."

"We find a Rare Hunter with two Locator Cards, we're locked into the finals." Astrate giggled.

"Don't get too excited." Harmony warned. "You and I both know Destiny's never that easy."

* * *

A duel had just ended, the victor being a teenage girl with long, chocolate brown hair and crystal blue eyes. An ice-pink ribbon pulled a portion of her hair into a ponytail. She wore a black, leather jacket over a purple crop-top, washed skinny jeans and knee high boots; a locket in the shape of a Duel Monsters card around her neck.

"Never underestimate someone with the last name of Kaiba." Phoebe scoffed, taking the rare card her opponent anted up, along with two Locator Cards. "Especially me."

She walked on down the sidewalk, switching off her Duel Disk. Unbeknownst to her, a trio of Rare Hunters were watching her, evil grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

Across the town, a woman wearing a light blue sleeveless top with white shorts and black knee-high boots with gold chains switched off her duel disk and pinned a Rare Hunter to the wall. "Now, tell me, where is the man who hired you?" she asked, her Amethyst colored eyes narrowed into a glare. "Where is he?"

The Rare Hunter just grinned, "Who wants to know?" he questioned.

The woman rolled her eyes and bashed his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. She took his Locator Cards and went on her way, walking out of the alley and pulling down a cream-colored hood, revealing ebony black hair with red highlights. She unlocked her powder-blue convertible and slid into the driver's seat, leaning back.

"Another useless flunkie." she sighed. She reached over and opened her glove compartment, pulling out a newspaper clipping of an engagement announcement printed in the New York Times. The picture was taken of the couple in Central Park by a fountain, they were both young, ranging in ages 17-19. The announcement revealed them as Marik Ishtar and Clara McCoy.

"Where are you, Marik?" Clara sighed, tracing her finger over the photograph. She eyed her engagement ring, a simple gold band with a clean cut diamond in the center. "What are you up to?"


End file.
